Message
by Kanna Ayasaki
Summary: Ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak ia ketahui rupanya. Aneh? Memang. Tapi bukankah cinta bisa muncul dari mana saja? Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Satu...**

**Dua...**

**Tiga!**

**HOREEEEE! MOS UDAH BEREESS!*teriak pake toa plus nari-nari gaje***

**Wahahaha! Sunguh tak terkatakan, betapa senangnya Kanna karena MOS ini udah beres! Yah, walaupun MOS udah beres dari sabtu kemarin, Kanna masih inget gimana gilanya minggu kemarin... Betul-betul minggu yang sibuk! Jangankan nonton atau OL, mau megang manga aja nggak bisa... **

**Makannya, untuk merayakan selesainya MOS yang merepotkan ini*Shikamaru mode: ON*, Kanna memutuskan untuk kembali bergentayangan di fandom Naruto...**

**Oke, pembukaan gaje selesai... Sebelumnya Kanna mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jelek bin aneh. Kanna kan masih baru*ngeles* =p **

**Ok, mulai aja ceritanya. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya Kanna! Kan di covernya tertulis 'Masashi Kishimoto'! Kanna nggak pernah berniat untuk ikutan program trans-gender kok!**

**WARNING: typo, AU, OOC, gaje, abal, alur cepet, dan kekurangan lainnya. Nggak suka? Yah, apa susahnya sih teken tombol 'back'?**

**++Message++**

Hinata Hyuuga meneguk teh yang dibbuatnya perlahan, merasakan cairan manis itu menghangatkan setiap inci tubuhnya. Setelah isi cangkirnya habis, Hinata segera mencucinya dan mengembalikan cangkir itu ke rak.

Merasa pekerjaannya sudah sempurna, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, mencoba menikmati lembutnya sofa yang didudukinya. Gadis Hyuuga itu mendesah dan menutup matanya. Ah, kepalanya pusing sekali...

"Hinata-neesan?"

Hinata segera membuka matanya dan menoleh untuk mendapati adiknya, Hanabi Hyuuga, sedang menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hanabi-chan, masih jam 6 kan? Kok jam segini sudah bangun?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Mmm. Aku mimpi buruk," sahut Hanabi sambil mendekati Hinata. "Tentang _Otousan_."

Hinata tertegun. Ia tak perlu bertanya pada Hanabi tentang isi mimpinya−adiknya pasti bermimpi ayah mereka telah meninggal. Hinata menghela napas berat.

"Jangan dipikirkan ya, Hanabi-chan. _Otousan_ pasti baik-baik saja. Ia akan segera kembali bersama kita," ujar Hinata pelan sambil mengelus rambut adiknya. Hanabi menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan muram.

"Bisakah?" tanyanya lirih. "_Otousan_ sudah berada di rumah sakit selama 3 bulan, dan kurasa tak ada perubahan yang berarti padanya..."

"Huss! Jangan bicara begitu!" tegur Hinata cepat. "Tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini! _Otousan_ pasti bisa sembuh dari kankernya!"

Sebetulnya niat Hinata adalah ingin menyemangati adiknya, tapi toh Hinata sadar bahwa ia sedang berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tangan masih mengelus rambut Hanabi, pikiran Hinata kembali ke waktu 3 bulan yang lalu, saat semua kemuraman ini dimulai...

**++Flashback++**

Hinata meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan gugup, sesekali kedua matanya melirik jam digital yang terpasang di dashboard, tepat di samping supir. Jam digital itu menunjukkan waktu 10.12 pagi, dan itu membuat Hinata gelisah, sangat gelisah.

Hari ini, rencananya Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya sewaktu SMP akan menonton film bersama, sekaligus bertukar cerita setelah tidak bertemu selama 1 tahun terakhir. Seharusnya Hinata senang, tentu saja, mengingat ia akan segera bertemu dengan teman-teman lamanya. Masalahnya adalah, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu tepat jam 10 pagi ini. Itu artinya, Hinata sudah terlambat 10 menit lebih dari perjanjian mereka.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatap menembus jendela taksi yang ditumpanginya. Ia melihat banyak mobil yang berhenti di sekitar taksinya. Hinata bisa melihat seorang pengendara mobil yang wajahnya tampak kesal setengah mati, dan pastinya seluruh pengguna jalan ini merasakan hal yang sama dengan pengendara itu.

Hinata menghela napas dan kembali menatap ke depan, tepat saat seorang polisi lewat di depan taksinya, mengingatkan Hinata akan penyebab kemacetan ini. Diam-diam, dalam hatinya Hinata merutuki−hal yang _sangat_ jarang dilakukan gadis Hyuuga ini−sang Perdana Menteri yang memutuskan untuk melewati jalan yang sama dengannya.

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, barulah taksi yang ditumpanginya bisa lepas dari kemacetan yang gila itu. Hinata buru-buru meminta sang supir untuk mempercepat lajunya taksi, yang awalnya ditanggapi dengan keberatan dari sang supir. Tapi setelah Hinata menjanjikan ongkos lebih, barulah pria setengah baya itu bersedia menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam. Hinata menghembuskan napas pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Yah, tak ada salahnya melanggar peraturan sekali-kali.

Hinata tiba tepat jam setengah sebelas. Usai membayar ongkos taksi, Hinata langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru restoran tempat mereka janjian. Dan Hinata langsung merasa pening; restoran itu _sangat_ penuh. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan teman-temannya?

"Hinata-chaan! Di sini!"

Sebuah suara meneriakkan nama Hinata, membuat gadis itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Mata lavendernya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Di sini, Hinata-chan!" serunya lagi.

Hinata menghembuskan napas lega dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis itu. Gadis pirang itu tidak sendirian; ada 2 orang lain yang duduk bersamanya.

"Shi... Shion-chan," ujar Hinata saat ia tiba di meja teman-temannya. "Ma... maaf, aku terlambat... Ta... tadi jalannya macet sekali..."

Gadis pirang yang bernama Shion itu mengangguk mengerti. "Iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Kami juga baru datang... Pasti kau juga terhambat menteri itu kan?" tanya Shion. Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil duduk. "Nah, begitu juga kami−aku dan Temari, maksudku. Si menteri itu benar-benar bikin jengkel... Iya kan, Temari?" Shion mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berkuncir empat yang duduk di sampingnya. Yang ditanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yup. Menteri itu membuat jalanan nyaris macet total−untunglah supirku tahu jalan pintas yang bagus," Temari mendengus. "Yang paling rajin sih dia. Waktu aku datang, yang sudah tiba cuma si nanas ini..."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," pemuda yang duduk di antara Temari dan Hinata langsung mendelik ke arah si gadis berkuncir empat. "Aku bukan nanas,"

Temari mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Terserah. Rambutmu kan memang mirip nanas, Shikamaru," jawabnya enteng. "Tapi aku heran lho... Si raja pemalas ini malah datang paling awal..." lanjut Temari dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Jangan mengataiku pemalas," sahut pemuda itu lagi, tapi pada saat bersamaan menguap lebar. "Lagian itu salah kalian. Kenapa nggak lihat berita tadi pagi? Kan rute perjalanan menteri itu sudah diberitakan tadi pagi..."

"Iya deh, dasar orang aneh," ujar Shion kalem. Shikamaru menatap gadis itu sejenak, tapi memutuskan bahwa memulai perdebatan akan jadi sangat merepotkan, karena itu ia memilih diam.

"Umm... Ngo... ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-kun mana?" tanya Hinata setelah hening sejenak.

"Entahlah... Naruto bilang dia sudah dekat, tapi pesannya tiba kira-kira 20 menit lalu," jawab Temari sambil meraih ponselnya untuk melihat daftar inbox. "Yup, tepat 20 menit lalu,"

Shion menghembuskan napas gusar. "Huh, dasar anak itu... Sejak dulu selalu saja jadi raja ngaret! Dasar anak dodol bin bo..."

"Iya deh, maaf kalau aku bodoh!" sebuah suara muncul di belakang Shion, membuat gadis itu menoleh kaget. Ia langsung nyengir saat melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Naruto! Panjang umur kau..." ujar Shion sambil menghantam perut Naruto dengan tinjuu yang nggak kalah dari Sakura, membuat pemuda pirang itu meringis. "Aduuh... Aku tahu kamu nge-fans padaku, tapi jangan pukul aku begitu dong!" kata Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya. Shion memutar matanya sementara Temari dan Hinata tertawa.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru sambil beranjak berdiri, tidak lupa sambil menguap lebar. Keempat temannya mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke mall Konoha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Wuaaah, filmnya keren banget ya!" Ini komentar Temari.

"Betul! Tokoh utamanya keren bangeeeet!" Yang ini komentarnya Shion.

"I... iya... Ce... ceritanya juga bagus..." Sudah pasti ini Hinata.

"Memang si Edward Cullen itu segitu cakepnya ya? Masih mendingan aku!" Ah, komentar narsis dari sang Uzumaki.

"Merepotkan," Siapapun pasti tahu kalau ini Shikamaru.

Yup, kelima remaja ini telah selesai menonton film, dan sekarang kelimanya sedang menuju cafetaria sambil mengomentari film yang mereka tonton.

"Eh, kalian mau makan dimana?" tanya Temari saat mereka tiba di lantai empat Mall Konoha. Puluhan stand makanan berjejer sejauh mata memandang, memamerkan berbagai foto makanan yang menggugah selera. Temari mentap Shion, yang dibalas dengan bahu yang terangkat. "Apa aja, asal jangan terlalu berlemak," sahut gadis itu.

"Aku juga apa aja. Tapi kalau ada ramen, aku mau ramen," jawab Naruto saat Temari menatapnya.

"Terserah kalian. Asal jangan yang merepotkan," jawaban khas Shikamaru. Temari mengangkat alis sejenak, lalu beralih menatap Hinata.

"Emmm, aku..." Hinata baru saja akan menyuarakan pendapatnya saat ia merasakan getaran di tasnya. Ponselnya bunyi. Hinata buru-buru meminta maaf lalu berjalan menjauh sambil merogoh tasnya.

Keempat temannya mengamati Hinata dari jauh, dan menyadari perubahan ekspresi sahabat mereka itu. Awalnya Hinata terlihat kaget, kemudian perlahan ekspresinya berubah ngeri. Ia mengangguk-angguk−meskipun si penelepon jelas tak akan melihatnya−dan segera menutup sambungan. Ia mendekati sahabat-sahabatnya dengan wajah sepucat kertas.

"A...anu, teman-teman... Se... sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang... Uhm... A... aku senang sekali bertemu dengan kalian lagi... Ka... kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya..." ujar Hinata cepat, kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban, segera berbalik untuk pergi. Tapi, sebelum Hinata sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto mencengkeram lengannya, menahan gadis itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-chan. Kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan alasannya," ujar Naruto saat Hinata berbalik menatapnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu pelan.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya gelisah, berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia memberitahukan alasannya pada mereka. Tapi, Hinata tahu bahwa mereka adalah sahabat terbaiknya, dan ia tak boleh meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Lagipula, ia harus buru-buru sekarang.

Maka, Hinata menarik napas sejenak, kemudian mulai berkata dengan suara gemetar. "Um... Se... sebenarnya, ayahku masuk rumah sakit..." ujarnya pelan, membuat keempat remaja di depannya langsung tersentak kaget. Tapi Hinata belum memberitahukan mereka semuanya. Ia menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih dan berkata, "Karena kanker otak..."

**++End Flashback++**

"Hinata-neesan?"

Hinata tersentak dari ingatan masa lalunya dan kembali ke masa kini. Ia menunduk, menatap Hanabi yang memandangnya heran. "Neesan kenapa?" tanya Hanabi.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan. "Hanabi-chan, karena kau sudah bangun, sebaiknya kau langsung mandi saja. Jadi kita bisa ke rumah sakit lebih awal hari ini," perintah Hinata. Hanabi mengangguk, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan pergi.

Hinata menatap punggung adiknya yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu. Yah, pikir Hinata, paling tidak berkat musibah ini hubungannya dengan Hanabi membaik. Sebelumnya hubungan mereka kan renggang sekali, benar-benar tidak seperti saudara.

Ah, satu lagi hikmah dari musibah ini: penyakit gagapnya menghilang. Sejak 3 bulan lalu, cara bicara Hinata tidak gagap lagi. Mungkin, seperti kata teman-temannya, situasi ini membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang tegar.

_Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end _(Akeboshi-Wind. Naruto ED1)

Lantunan lagu kesukaan Hiata menggelegar, merobek suasana pagi yang tenang. Hinata buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya. Aduh, ia lupa mengecilkan volume nada dering ponselnya... Hinata bertekad untuk langsung merubah setting volume ponselnya, tapi niat itu langsung hilang saat Hinata melihat nama sang pengirim pesan.

_Sender: Someone_

Tanpa basa-basi Hinata segera membuka pesan itu, benar-benar lupa akan niatnya tentang volume nada dering. Dan membaca dengan seksama isi pesan dari orang tak dikenal itu.

_From: Someone_

_Subject: Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hime. Sudahkah kau melihat burung yang bernyanyi di luar sana? Hari ini pasti akan jadi hari yang baik. Jangan lupa, Kami-sama pasti memberikan yang terbaik untukmu._

Hinata Hyuuga menatap ponselnya. Ah, lagi. Orang ini selalu mengiriminya sms setiap hari, dan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Sambil menatap ponselnya, Hinata mulai mengingat hari pertama ia mendapat pesan dari orang ini, tepat 3 bulan yang lalu...

**++Flashback++**

Saat itu malam hari, hari ketika Hinata menerima kabar bahwa ayahnya masuk rumah sakit. Ia sedih sekali, apalagi vonis dokter menyatakan bahwa ayahnya terkena kanker otak stadium 3. Sebagai siswi terpintar di sekolahnya, tentu Hinata tahu bahwa penyakit itu sangat berbahaya−apalagi telah mencapai stadium 3.

Ia menangis, terisak sambil memeluk lututnya dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Bayangan sosok sang ayah yang terbaring dengan wajah pucat terpeta jelas di benaknya. Oh, tidak... Ia belum mau berpisah dengan ayahnya!

Saat Hinata sedang membayangkan berbagai bayangan mengerikan yang akan terjadi, ponselnya berbunyi. Hinata langsung berhenti menangis dan menatap ponsel merah yang bergetar di meja belajarnya−mungkinkah itu telepon dari ibunya? Jangan-jangan keadaan ayahnya telah membaik?

Dengan hati dipenuhi harapan, Hinata bangkit dan segera meraih ponselnya. Balon harapan di hatinya langsung pecah saat melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di layar ponselnya. Bisa-bisanya salah sambung di saat begini, gerutu Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata berniat menghapus pesan salah sambung itu, tapi rasa penasaran mengusik dirinya. Dengan perasaan berdebar dan agak bersalah−karena merasa pesan itu seharusnya ditujukan pada orang lain−Hinata mulai membaca pesan itu. Dan terkejut.

_From: 081*********_

_Subject: Hime, kau pasti sedang menangis ya? Jangan begitu, nanti mata lavendermu yang indah diwarnai warna merah yang mengganggu..._

Hinata menatap ponselnya bingung. Ia yakin tidak pernah dipanggil 'Hime' oleh siapapun sebelumnya, tapi ia tahu persis bahwa mata lavender ini hanya milik keluarga Hyuuga. Siapa orang ini?

Hinata segera mengetikkan pesan balasannya yang menanyakan identitas si pengirim, tapi sampai tengah malam, orang misterius itu tak kunjung menjawab. Hinata mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Tapi pagi harinya, Hinata kembali mendapat pesan dari orang yang sama. Kali ini pesannya berbunyi begini:

_From: 081*********_

_Subject: Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hime. Bagaimana? Kau sudah berhenti menangis kan? Ya, rasa sedih dan khawatir tidak pantas bersarang di wajahmu yang cantik. Coba buka jendela kamarmu, Hime, dan lihatlah pemandangan hari ini._

Kening Hinata kembali berkerut bingung. Kali ini ia mencoba menelepon orang itu, tapi yang diterimanya malah pesan _mailbox_. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka jendelanya, seperti yang diminta si pengirim pesan.

Ia terkesiap kaget−pemandangan matahari terbit langsung menyambutnya. Matahari perlahan mulai merangkak naik, membiaskan warna oranye yang cantik ke langit. Menghasilkan perpaduan warna biru, oranye dan merah yang amat cantik. Menikmatinya dengan udara pagi yang sejuk, sungguh momen yang indah.

Sejujurnya, Hinata memang tak pernah keluar ke balkon di pagi hari begini. Bukannya bangun siang, tapi begitu bangun, Hinata langsung menyiapkan sarapan dan air panas untuk keluarganya. Maklum, di rumah ini, Hinata meemang bertugas untuk pekerjaan pagi hari, karena ibunya memang sulit bangun pagi. Begitu pekerjaannya selesai, Hinata langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah, sehingga begitu ia sudah bisa melemaskan kaki, matahari sudah berada di posisi yang lumayan tinggi.

Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa mendapat pemandangan yang begitu indah di daerah kota begini. Udaranya juga masih sejuk, belum banyak tercemari polusi. Siapa sangka ia bisa menikmati suasana yang seindah di pedesaan?

Gadis itu segera teringat isi pesan yang menuntunnya pada pemandangan ini. Ia meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi sang pengirim pesan. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, yang diterimanya hanya pesan _mailbox_.

Mendadak, ponselnya kembali dari orang itu lagi! Hinata buru-buru membuka pesan itu:

_From: 081*********_

_Subject: Bagaimana, Hime? Cantik kan? __ Makannya, jangan menangis lagi ya..._

Usai membaca isi pesan itu, Hinata tersenyum kecil. Dan merasakan kesedihan mulai meninggalkan dirinya.

**++End Flashback++**

Hinata menghela napas dan menutup flap ponselnya, kemudian menatapnya sejenak.

Itulah hari pertama ia mendapatkan pesan-pesan misterius itu. Dan sejak saat itu, si orang tak dikenal selalu mengiriminya pesan setiap hari, memberinya semangat. Tak ada satu hari pun si pengirim lupa mengirim pesan pada Hinata. Dan entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menunggu datangnya pesan itu.

Hinata tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun tentang pesan yang selalu diterimanya. Dan ia pun tak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada siapapun yang telah mengiriminya pesan itu.

Aneh? Memang. Sungguh aneh karena bisa jatuh hati pada orang yang tak pernah ia ketahui rupanya. Tapi, bukankah cinta bisa datang dari mana saja?

**Emmmm... Selesai?**

**Haduh! Gaje banget sih ni fic? Udah panjang, gaje pula! Maaf kalo Kanna cuma membuat mata para Readers sakit...**

**Sebetulnya fic ini Twoshot, tapi rasanya Kanna jadi nggak pede buat publish chapter selanjutnya... Fic ini aneh sekaliii...  
**

**Pokoknya review dulu yaa? Tolong kasih tahu pendapat anda sekalian, pliisss... Serius, review anda akan sangat membantu Kanna untuk memutuskan apakah Kanna harus mem-publish lanjutannya atau nggak!**

**Makasih udah mau mampir... **

**Review Please**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haaa~~i, minna! Apa kabar? Kanna sih sehat wal afiat...**

**Aduh, gomenn ne, karena Kanna telat update chapter ini... Chapter ini emang udah dibuat, tapi Kanna harus ngedit beberapa bagian fic ini supaya pas... Udah gitu, Kanna juga sibuk gara-gara disibukkin urusan eskul baru, alias pendas! Makum lah, murid baru. Hehe :D  
**

**Gara-gara ada urusan ini-itu, akhir-akhir ini Kanna selalu pulang malem. Begitu pulang langsung kerjain tugas, abis itu tidur deh! Makannya update chapter ini jadi telat. Huaaa, gomeeen... XDXDXDXDXD**

**Wokeh lah, mulai aja ceritanya ya! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kanna? **_**Nonsens**_**! Kalo Kanna ngaku-ngaku ntar dihajar Mas Kishi dan para naruto fans! Kanna masih mau hiduuup... DDX**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, typo, gaje, alur cepet, abal mode: On, de el el. Don't Like? Tombol 'back'-nya belum kadaluarsa kok... Masih bisa diteken... **

**++Message++**

Hinata berjalan menyusuri rak, matanya sibuk mencari-cari. Sampai kedua matanya menemukan keripik dengan bungkus berwarna kuning cerah−camilan favorit ibunya. Hinata segera meraih dua bungkus keripik itu dan meletakannya di keranjang belanja.

Hinata menghembuskan napas letih. Bayangan suasana di rumah sakit kembali muncul di depan matanya; ayahnya yang berbaring tak bergerak, kulitnya sepucat kertas. Ibunya yang duduk di sampng tempat tidur sepanjang hari, kedua tangannya ditangkupkan ke depan dada, memanjatkan doa tak henti-henti. Dan adiknya, bergelung di atas sofa, kedua matanya memandangi ibunya lekat-lekat, tangan memeluk lututnya erat.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk ayahnya, pikir Hinata sedih. Tapi paling tidak, ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk ibunya. Yah, membelikan camilan memang kedengarannya biasa saja, tapi percayalah; melihat keadaan ibunya sekarang, melihatnya menelan sebuah keripik pun sudah merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang besar bagi Hinata.

Hinata baru saja mengambil coklat batang pesanan adiknya saat sebuah suara familiar menyebut namanya, "Hei, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan mendekatinya, di belakangnya mengikuti seorang pemuda berambut raven.

"_Konnichiwa_, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Baru selesai latihan ya?" tanyanya.

Naruto nyengir. "Ya iya lah. Aku bareng si Teme ini cuma waktu latihan futsal, kan," jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke di belakangnyya. Sasuke mendengus. Naruto kini ganti menatap Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil melongok keranjang belanjaan Hinata. Hinata melirik keranjangnya sekilas.

"Uhmm... Aku sedang beli cemilan untuk _Kaa-san_ dan Hanabi-chan," jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat keranjangnya sehingga Naruto bisa melihat isinya dengan lebih baik. Naruto ber-ooh ria sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Coklat rasa Blackforest? Hee, selera si Hanabi bagus juga ya..."

"Hei, kau Hinata Hyuuga kan?" Sasuke mendadak menyela Naruto, tak diduga ikut dalam pembicaraan, membuat Hinata dan Naruto agak kaget.

"Eh... Iya. Ada perlu denganku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata sopan. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata sejenak, entah mengapa tatapannya membuat Hinata sedikit grogi.

"Hyuuga? Yang ayahnya kena kanker otak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Ah, pemahaman menghampiri Hinata. Itu rupanya. Ya, sudah banyak orang yang bicara padanya hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan ayahnya−tampaknya penyakit ayahnya membuat Hinata jadi seleb mendadak di sekolah. Naruto melirik Sasuke tidak suka, namun Hinata menggeleng samar padanya.

"Iya, itu aku," jawab Hinata. "Apakah kau punya urusan dengan masalahku, Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata menanyakannya dengan nada tajam yang dulu tak mungkin ia keluarkan. Namun, di luar dugaan, Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Keadaanmu tidak sesuai yang kubayangkan, Hyuuga," kata Sasuke. Hinata mengernyit bingung, begitu juga Naruto. Senyum Sasuke berganti menjadi seringai. "Tadinya kupikir keadaanmu lebih... yah, kacau."

Kerutan dini di kening Hinata makin banyak. Apa maksud orang ini? Maksudnya itu memuji atau menyindir sih? Naruto menghela napas tidak sabar.

"Oh, sudahlah. Jangan dipedulikan ya, Hinata-chan. Dia memang aneh," Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Ayo pergi, Teme. Kita tuh ke sini disuruh ketua, tau!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, kemudian berbalik untuk mengikuti Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat keduanya. Namun ia kembali heran saat Sasuke mendadak berhenti dua meter di depan Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Hyuuga..." ujar Sasuke tanpa berbalik. "Aku senang melihatmu tidak terpuruk. Rasa sedih dan khawatir tidak pantas bersarang di wajahmu itu."

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Sasuke kembali berjalan pergi, sementara Hinata terpaku di tempat.

Kata-kata itu. Hinata sangat hafal kalimat itu. Kalimat pada pesan yang diterimanya 3 bulan lalu. Yang walaupun diucapkan dengan tambahan kata yang berbeda, namun tetap merupakan kalimat yang sama.

_Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hime. Bagaimana? Kau sudah berhenti menangis kan? Ya, __**rasa sedih dan khawatir tidak pantas bersarang di wajahmu**__ yang cantik. Coba buka jendela kamarmu, Hime, dan lihatlah pemandangan hari ini._

Hinata menggigit bibir, memandangi punggung Sasuke yang makin menjauh. Mungkinkah dia...?

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hinata-neesan! Belanja darimana sih? _Kaa-san_ sudah khawatir tuh!"

Omelan Hanabi adalah hal pertama yang diterima Hinata saat ia membuka pintu kamar rawat ayahnya. Hinata jadi kaget sendiri−bukan karena omelan Hanabi, tapi karena ia tidak sadar ia sudah berjalan sampai sini.

"E... eeh... Iya... Maafkan _neesan _ya..." ujar Hinata sambil buru-buru menerobos masuk. Hanabi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa sih, _neesan_? _Neesan_ kelihatan aneh..." ujar Hanabi. Hinata langsung menoleh, sangat cepat sehingga rasanya urat lehernya putus.

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan nada waspada. Kali ini kedua alis Hanabi melompat ke atas. Kakaknya memang tidak pernah bisa merahasiakan sesuatu. Nada itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa kakaknya memang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hanabi menghela napas sambil menggeleng.

"Yaah, aku mengerti sih kalau _neesan_ nggak mau mengatakan masalahnya padaku," ujar Hanabi sambil menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya. "Tapi, apapun masalahnya, kuharap _neesan_ bisa mengatasinya dengan baik," lanjut gadis kecil itu sambil berjongkok dan mulai mengaduk tas belanjaan Hinata.

Hinata tertegun. Ah, 3 bulan lalu, tentu Hinata tak akan menyangka Hanabi bisa mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata penghibura. Terutama pada_nya_. Hubungan mereka memang... yah, buruk. Tapi sekarang, Hanabi mengatakannya, pertama kali dalam 13 tahun kehidupan mereka bersama.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, memandangi Hanabi yang telah menemukan coklatnya dan mulai membukanya sambil berjalan mendekati ibu mereka, mencoba menawari coklatnya pada wanita itu.

"_Arigatou_, Hanabi-chan..." bisik Hinata pelan.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata berbaring di tempat tidurnya, matanya memandangi langit-langit. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara musik yang dinyalakan Hanabi untuk menemaninya tidur.

Hinata sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Tepatnya memikirkan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Ya, Hinata tahu persis bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang tertulis pada pesan sang orang misterius yang selalu setia mengiriminya pesan.

Sebagai orang yang menerima pesan itu, Hinata tentu punya dugaan sendiri. Dengan memperkirakan sifat teman-teman cowoknya selama ini, dia berhasil menyaring beberapa kandidat. Meskipun bahasa yang digunakan orang itu memang dalam−yang tak pernah digunakan teman-temannya−Hinata menganggapnya wajar karena tentunya orang itu tak ingin diketahui identitasnya. Hinata juga amat berharap bahwa orang misterius ini adalah orang yang... ah, disukainya.

Tapi, nama Sasuke Uchiha tak ada dalam daftar kandidat 'tersangka'nya.

Jujur, hal itu membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati. Ia belum pernah bertegur sapa dengan Uchiha bungsu itu, apalagi mengobrol. Yang ia tahu tentang Sasuke hanyalah bahwa ia adalah teman Naruto di tim futsal, dan ia merupakan seorang pemain sepak bola berbakat dan sudah sering mencetak gol kemenangan untuk timnya.

Karena itu, Hinata tak pernah memperhitungkan Sasuke sebagai si pengirim pesan misterius. Jangankan mempertimbangkan, memikirkan namanya saja tidak!

Karena itu, mungkinkah ia adalah si pengirim pesan misterius?

Hinata melempar tangannya menutupi matanya. Oh, ini tidak begitu penting, kan? Yang harus ia pikirkan sekarang adalah keadaan ayahnya yang makin hari makin buruk. Hinata menghela napas, kemudian meraih bonekanya dan memeluknya, mencoba pergi ke alam mimpi dengan ditemani sang boneka.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata segera mengacungkan tangannya begitu namanya disebut, sementara Kurenai-sensei mencatat kehadirannya di buku.

"Hinata, yakin tak apa-apa kau masuk hari ini?" tanya Shion sambil berbisik. Mereka memang duduk sebangku.

Hinata mengawasi Kurenai-sensei sejenak, memastikan sang guru tidak memperhatikan mereka sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Iya, nggak apa-apa. Keadaan _Kaa-san_ sudah lebih baik 2-3 hari ini−_Kaa-san_ sudah mau makan. Dia bilang sebaiknya aku sekolah saja, jadi... ya, aku di sini sekarang."

Shion menganggguk-angguk sambil mengangkat tangannya saat namanya disebut Kurenai-sensei. "Terus, bagaimana keadaan... eh, Hiashi-jiisan?" tanya Shion ragu-ragu. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apa-apa kok, Shion-chan. Yah, keadaan _Tou-san_ memang agak... memburuk. Tapi bukannya tidak ada harapan lagi kok," Hinata buru-buru menambahkan. Shion hanya merespon 'Oh' karena Kurenai-sensei sudah mulai mengetuk papan tulis, meminta perhatian para murid.

"Oke, anak-anak. Perhtikan ke depan!" serunya dengan suara yang tidak kalah dari teriakan Tsunade-sensei, membuat beberapa murid berjengit. "Kita sudah selesai mempelajari tentang sel minggu kemarin, karena itu hari ini kita akan..."

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan menyela perkataan Kurenai-sensei. Wanita itu mendelik sebal ke arah pintu−semua orang tahu bahwa ia _paling_ tidak suka pelajarannya diganggu. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan wajah sangar. "Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kurenai-sensei. Murid yang mengetuk pintu tampak ciut melihat ekspresi Kurenai-sensei. Jelas ia tak tahu bahwa Kurenai-sensei sedang mengajar di kelas ini.

"Err... A... anu, sensei.. Ma... maaf mengganggu, ada berita darurat..." ujar si murid dengan suara mencicit. Kurenai-sensei mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap si murid dengan pandangan menilai sebelum mempersilakan murid itu masuk.

"Uhmm... anu, ada yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi kelas. Hinata langsung merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang, firasat buruk melandanya−ia mengangkat tangannya dengan sedikit gemetar. "Eeh... saya Hinata Hyuuga. Ada apa, _senpai_?" tanyanya.

"Ah. Hyuuga, barusan kau ditelepon ibumu..." Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubuh Hinata. "Katanya, kau disuruh ke rumah sakit sekarang juga..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Hinata-neesan!" Hanabi langsung berlari menyongsong kakaknya ketika Hinata berbelok di koridor. Hinata menatap adiknya dengan cemas. "Hanabi-chan, ada apa? Tou-san kenapa?" tanya Hinata cepat.

Hanabi menggeleng dengan wajah kalut. "Ng... nggak tahu... Tadi saat aku dan Kaa-san sedang menonton TV, Tou-san tiba-tiba kejang. Kaa-san langsung memanggil dokter, terus kami disuruh keluar. Waktu dokter keluar dari kamar, dokter mengajak _Kaa-san_ untuk bicara, tapi _Kaa-san_ bilang aku nggak boleh ikut... Saat _Kaa-san _kembali, ia langsung menyuruhku mengambil ponselnya, soalnya mau telepon _neesan_..."

"Oh, oke, oke... Tenang ya, Hanabi-chan..." Hinata mengelus rambut Hanabi dengan tangan gemetar. "Lalu... _Kaa-san_ dimana?"

"Ng... Di depan kamar Tou-san," sahut Hanabi sambil mengusap matanya. Hinata buru-buru menggandeng tangan Hanabi dan menyeretnya pergi. Hinata merasa dadanya makin bergemuruh di setiap langkahnya,

Hinata segera mempercepat jalannya saat kamar ayahnya sudah terlihat−ibunnya tampak berdiri di depan pintu, posisinya membelakangi Hinata. Seorang pria berbaju putih-putih berdiri di depan ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_!" panggil Hinata begitu jaraknya dengan ibunya sudah dekat. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas dua meter di belakang ibunya. "_Kaa-san_, apa yang terjadi? Apakah _Tou-san_...?"

Hinata langsung terdiam saat ibunya berbalik. Yang menyambut Hinata bukanlah seraut wajah yang ceria dan mata yang berbinar, wajah yang selalu diperlihatkan padanya setiap saat, hingga 3 bulan lalu. Sosok yang tampak di depannya adalah wajah yang pucat, dengan kantung mata yang tebal dan mata yang merah.

"Hinata..." sosok itu mulai bicara dengan suara parau yang tak bisa Hinata kenali lagi. "Hinata... Ayahmu..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata bergerak maju, melewati ibunya lalu mendorong dokter yang menghalangi pintu dan membuka pintu itu keras. Dan menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan mata membulat.

Sosok ayahnya masih di sana, terbaring kaku di atas tempat tidur. Hanya saja, kali ini wajah ayahnya ditutupi dengan selembar kain putih, dan mesin berbentuk kotak di sampingnya hanya menampakkan sebuah garis yang datar.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata merasakan dunia di sekitarnya berputar, dan dengan diiringi jeritan Hanabi, segalanya menjadi gelap.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Warna putih yang menyilaukan langsung tertangkap oleh mata Hinata saat ia membuka mata. Gadis itu refleks mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi kedua tangannya, melindungi diri dari cahaya menyilaukan itu.

"Sudah bangun ya?"

Hinata langsung menurunkan kedua tangannya kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidunyar, mata onyx-nya menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan. Sasuke mengedikkan kepala. "Hn," jawabnya singkat. Hinata bangkit perlahan sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Menunggumu sadar," sahut Sasuke, lagi-lagi jawaban singkat. Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Dimana aku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Masih di rumah sakit, tentu saja," jawabnya tenang. "Kau pingsan selama 2 jam." lanjutnya sebelum Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Pingsan?" tanya Hinata. "Tapi kenapa..."

Dan ingatan itu kembali, jelas setajam pedang yang baru diasah. Sebuah ruangan bercat putih, dengan perawat-perawat berpakaian senada, berdiri mengelilingi sebuah sosok yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, wajah sosok itu tak terlihat karena tertutup selembar kain...

Hinata merasakan tenggorokannya sakit seolah diganjal sesuatu. Ya, ayahnya telah pergi.

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Suara Sasuke menahan Hinata untuk mengeluarkan air matanya. Gadis itu buru-buru memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk menghalangi jatuhnya air mata. "Ah... iya. Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hinata.

Hinata kembali membuka matanya, dan suasana ruangan itu kembali hening. Kedua remaja itu terdiam, masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sembari mendengarkan langkah-langkah para penghuni rumah sakit di luar pintu.

Hinata menggunakan saat hening ini untuk meneliti ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Sama saja seperti kamar rumah sakit pada umumnya, hanya saja ukurannya kecil dan hanya bisa diisi satu pasien.

Hinata menoleh ke samping dan langsung mendapati sebuah meja kecil diletakkan di samping tempat tidurnya, dengan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah diletakkan di atasnya. Sebuah pikiran langsung terlintas di benak Hinata; apakah orang misterius itu mengiriminya pesan lagi?

"Menunggu pesan dari 'seseorang'?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Hinata untuk mencerna ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia menoleh cepat untuk menatap pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'seseorang'?" tanya Hinata denngan nada waspada−Hanabi benar, Hinata memang _tak bis_a menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain.

Sasuke rupanya berpikiran sama, karena ia memasang senyum meremehkan. "Yeah. Dari _seseorang_. Seseorang yang, aku yakin, telah meninggalkan kesan yang dalam untukmu."

Dada Hinata berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah hari ini ia akan mengetahui identitas orang itu? Orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati selama 3 bulan ini? Dan benarkah orang itu adalah... Sasuke Uchiha?

"Kau tahu ya?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap Uchiha bungsu itu lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu... Apakah kau yang telah mengirimu pesan selama ini?"

Hinata tak tahu apa yang ia harapkan dari Sasuke, tapi jelas bukan sebuah seringai yang menyebalkan.

"Siapa yang tahu?" jawab Sasuke sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya. "Tapi, kalau kau ingin aku menjawabnya, maka jawabannya adalah 'ya'..." Hinata langsung terkesiap kaget. Yang benar saja!

"... dan tidak."

"Hah?" mulut Hinata terbuka, membuat wajahnya tampak sangat lucu. Sasuke mendengus tertawa. Tapi, sekali ini Hinata tak mempedulikannya dan bertanya tak sabar, "Jadi... mana yang benar, Sasuke-kun? Ya atau tidak?"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak coba kau hubungi saja nomornya?"

Hinata beradu tatap dengan pemuda itu sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja kata-kata pemuda itu. Hinata baru saja akan menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya ketika pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka.

"Oi, Teme! Nih jus tomatnya!" sebuah kaleng minuman berwarna merah melayang dari pintu yang terbuka, dan ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lama sekali, Dobe," ujarnya sambil mulai membuka kaleng minuman itu.

"Huh, salahmu, dasar _baka_! Jus tomat nggak dijual di mesin penjual di sini tahu!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang menerobos masuk sambil marah-marah. Raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat melihat Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Kau sudah sadar?" serunya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Na... Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget, tak menyangka Naruto juga ada di sana. "Ke... kenapa ada di sini? Kok nggak sekolah?"

"Aku mengejarmu tadi siang, saat kau pergi dari sekolah," jelas Naruto sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur. "Berhubung Sasuke teme sedang ada di lorong, kupaksa saja dia untuk mengantarku dengan motornya," lanjut Naruto lengkap dengan cengiran di wajah, sementara Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"La... lalu Kurenai-sensei bagaimana?" tanya Hinata, mengingat bahwa ia pergi saat pelajaran Kimia. Naruto mengibaskan tangan tak sabar. "Tenang sajalah. Paling juga kena hukuman menulis."

Mata Hinata langsung membola. "Naruto-kun... Kau bolos?" tanyanya tak percaya. Jawabannya langsung jelas saat Naruto nyengir makin lebar.

"Daripada itu, Hyuuga... Bagaimana kalau kau tekan tombolnya sekarang?" sela Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto dan Hinata serempak menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto mengangkat alis. "Tombol apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Hinata cepat, kemudian beralih menatap ponselnya. Ya, ia sudah dekat... Sebentar lagi, ia akan mengetahui kebenarannya...

Sementara Naruto menatap Hinata dan Sasuke bergantian. "Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kalian..."

_Pip_

_.  
_

_Even if I say it'll be all right  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late  
It's never too late _(Three Days Grace – Never Too Late. Author's favorite song)

.

Hinata menduga suara itu berasal dari sisi ruangan tempat Sasuke berdiri, tapi nyatanya, suara itu jelas berasal dari orang yang duduk di depannya. Sikap Naruto langsung berubah menjadi panik; buru-buru ia merogoh sakunya dengan terburu-buru, dan menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya. Tanda panggilan di ponsel Hinata langsung menghilang.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata pelan. Naruto langsung membuang muka sembari berdiri. "A... apa?" tanyanya sambil membelakangi Hinata. "Aku ganti nada dering, nggak apa-apa kan? Oke, lagu itu memang nggak pas dengan seleraku selama ini, tapi kalau didengarkan, lagunya ba-"

"Barusan itu telepon dariku, kan?" tanya Hinata, memotong ocehan nggak karuan Naruto. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto, dadanya kembali bergemuruh. "Iya kan?"

Tak ada yang bicara. Hinata terus menatap Naruto, sementara Naruto tetap membatu. Sementara jarum jam mengambil alih kendali suara di kamar itu. Sampai...

"Ya! Itu aku!" Naruto mendadak berteriak sambil berbalik, wajahnya merah padam. Hinata terlonjak kaget, sementara matanya menatap wajah Naruto yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ja... Jadi benar, selama ini Naruto-kun yang-"

"Iya! Aku yang mengirimu semua pesan itu!" seru Naruto lagi. "Aku... Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Habisnya kau terlihat sedih sekali hari itu, dan itu membuatku sedih juga! Aku... aku cuma ingin menghiburmu! Tapi... aku, aku tak menyangka akan terus melanjutkannya..."

Dan Naruto berhenti. Ah, akhirnya keluar juga kebenarannya. Kebenaran yang telah ia tutupi selama 3 bulan.

Aku sudah kepalang basah, pikir Naruto. Kalau begitu sekalian saja ceburkan diri!

"Hinata Hyuuga, aku suka padamu!"

Sunyi.

Ruangan kembali sunyi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Hanya dirusak oleh suara Naruto yang menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangan. Sementara Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apakah itu.. Berlaku untuk selamanya?" bisik Hinata setelah beberapa saat. "Apakah kau akan tetap menyukaiku... Untuk selamanya?"

Naruto perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Walaupun wajahnya masih sediikit merah, ekspresinya lebih mantap kali ini.

"Ya, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto. "Aku akan terus menyukaimu... Sampai kapanpun. Terus menemanimu, untuk selamanya."

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Jawaban yang ia harapkan. "Kalau begitu... Aku menerima perasaanmu."

Naruto ternganga sedetik, kemudian kembali nyengir. Perlahan ia mendekati Hinata, tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil gadis itu. "Ya, Hinata-chan... Selamanya..."

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman Sasuke membuat kedua orang itu serentak melepaskan genggaman mereka. Astaga, mereka lupa bahwa di sini ada Sasuke!

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, menatap kedua orang yang memerah itu. "Lain kali, coba lihat-lihat situasinya,_ baka_. Kalian tak mau jadi hiburan gratis kan?" dan dengan kata-kata itu, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu, membukannya dan menghilang di balik pintu itu.

**Tamaaaat! Banzai! Hurray! Ficnya beres nih! Wahahahahahahahahaha! XDXDXDXD*gaje mode: ON*  
**

**Gimana? Gimana? Aduuh, aneh ya? Gomeeen, fic ini diedit dengan amat sangat luar biasa terburu-buru... Kanna masih harus ngerjain tugas nih! DDDX**

**Gomen nggak bisa banyak bacot, jadi langsung aja yah! Tuangkan semua kesan kalian di kotak review! Bahannya bebas kok! Mau sesendok kritikan, setengah ons cacian, atau segelas besar pujian*plak!* bebas kalian masukin ke kotak review!**

**Oh iya, mau bales review dulu, hehe...*cengengesan gaje***

**viyuki: ehehehehehe... makasih banyak! ^^**

**ZephyrAmfoter: iya ini udah publish... gomen lama banget, padahal udah dibikin... TAT**

**yuuaja: hah! masa sih? aduh, suer Kanna gg pernah baca komik itu... maklum nggak terlalu kenal Daisy Yamada, hehe... paling baca karyanya yang dimuat di nakayoshi doang. moga-moga ceritanya nggak terlalu mirip yah... ntar aq coba cari komiknya deh...**

**dewi chan: hehehe... tebakannya bener bangeeet... gampang ditebak sih yaa... ^^**

**Hokage pontianak: makasih... ^^ Kanna seneng banget lho... ini udah di-update, semoga suka... ^^**

**Yup, makasih ya udah baca fic Kanna... Mohon doakan supaya Kanna cepet bebas tugas, jadi bisa nyantei nulis fic lagi...**

**Jaa nee! ^^  
**

**R E V I E W!**

**Just One Click, Please!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
